monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Angel/@comment-27950421-20170221141411/@comment-30188108-20170423211106
Coming too a bit confused, I quickly get a grasp of what is going on and I also slowly back up. As for the priests and holy knights all pointing some weapon at me, and that's not even mentioning the Valkeries red in the face with adverting eyes and spears drawn. Altough the Angels didn't look as terrified and more curious, and constantly whispering to each other and pointing at me, specifcally at my lower regions. I take off the ridiculous bip and bowtie to cover my groin. And quickly look around, but still a bit dazed. Once I hear one of the knights "On behalf of the Order and the Chief God, you are under arrest", I quickly dashed behind me and dodge some knights behind me as well. While also trying to stay on my feet, I also use my illusionary magic to juke guards at any way. And once I had left the human attendants, the real issue was with the angels and valkyries. Once then I knew I could distract them a bit by getting rid of the covering of my groin and use some illusionary clones to give some of the valykeries a show, which either greatly distracted them and had to cover their eyes, to focus on attack that illusion, or were too shock at what is exposed to even move. Then I could quickly move past the warriors. The angels however were more tricky as they just keep gazing at me, with weird looks I had seen all too much. Then I realized "I was drunk with Demon realm booze... so my DE must be..." and then I had to bolt past them but they were blocking the entrance. To dazed and focused on me, they could not hear my pleas for them to move. In fact they seem to be focusing on themselves and on "Fulfill their lingering desires". And once then I hear the foot steps and the wing flaps a room behind me. Forced and can't care for anything else but "I have to get out of here and with my life in tack". So I had to force my way through, by pushing some angels to the side and moving them to the sides. However the DE radiating from me is now working overdrive and now the angels were getting clinggy and grabbing my lower regions. I also hear the human workers and the others come in. I then yelled "Look more men there", and instantly most of the crowd around me moved towards them, and I made it outside. There were still some hanging onto me as I had to get them off and shoed them back to the church. I then made a mad dash out of town to get some clothes, and then run out of town. With giggling behind me from angels chasing me, and the town in a panic. I made it out, but the Angels will still be stalking me until one of them gets bold, but hey I'm still alive.